The Spell Gone Wrong
by Thefinnyfreak
Summary: When one of Benny's spells goes horribly wrong, Ethan, Benny, Erica and Sarah are sucked into the distant future: The land of Ooo. Can they find a way to get home, or will they be stuck in Ooo forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Spell Gone Wrong

This is my first crossover for Adventure time. (Oh, I don't own Adventure Time, by the way) I don't know why I wanted to write it crossing over with My Babysitter's a vampire, but I did, so… Yeah. Just wanted to see Ethan hook up with Marceline, I guess. Well, enjoy!

Oh, BTW, sorry I'm going to step on so many pairings writing this. I'll keep it Finn/Flame Princess, and Jake/Lady Rainicorn, also Rory/Erica, but other than that, they're crossover pairings. I'm just warning you now.

_White Chapel _

Benny Weir was having a small party. He invited everyone in the entire grade, but only five people showed up, and one of those people was Benny himself.

The other four people who showed up were, of course, Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Rory. His grandmother was upstairs, listening, but she knew that they were the only ones who would come, anyways.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Ready to get our party on? I have soda!"

Ethan, who was the last in the door, rolled his eyes at the sight of the party. There was a table with soda, pizza, and chips. It was really a fail, but he came in anyways. In the living room, the radio was on full blare, and Rory, Sarah, and Erica were sitting on the couch wincing at the noise. Even if it wasn't a real party, it was sure just as loud as one…

The party was mostly boring. They played truth or dare, which ended up in awkward make out sessions that Grandma Weir _suspiciously_ came in to stop, and after that, they started playing random board games. (Rory was a sore loser, tossing the game over) It was probably the most boring party ever.

At about eight o clock, Rory, Sarah, and Erica needed some blood, and Rory went to go get some. That was about the time that Benny got the idea that they should randomly perform spells to see the results. He went to get the spell book, but came back down with his grandmother following him.

"If you're really stupid enough to do this… I need to watch you."

"Whatever, grandma…"

They tried a few spells that were supposed to give you money, riches, fame… None of them were powerful enough to work for more than a few seconds. Finally, Benny found a spell marked "Time Travel".

"Oh, no. You cannot do that… It could send you to any place in time… ANY time… You might not get back until you can actually master the spell, and you are obviously not good enough at magic to do that yet!"

Even as his grandmother warned him against it, Benny recited the spell. There was a blinding flash of light, and the four teenagers were gone. Mrs. Weir rolled her eyes. "Stupid Benny, I don't think your friends will ever forgive you!"

Rory returned moments later, and when she told him all of what had happened, he groaned.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

_Ooo, moments later_

Whenever the group of four landed, they realized something. They were all on fire. Erica and Sarah brushed off the flames, but their clothes were toast… That is to say that they were burned off. Hiding their embarrassment, Erica and Sarah looked at the boys, who were limp of the ground, suffering horribly. They had landed in the Fire Kingdom.

Sarah looked franticly for an exit. The flames couldn't kill her, hardly anything could, but she was suffering. It was horrible. But as far as she could tell, there was no exit. It was a freaking laberinth, and her friends were being cooked alive! She was panicking when she saw someone move. Another human, trapped in the flames?

Sarah ran over to the movement and saw that it was a person made of fire. Normally, she wouldn't want this person's help, but it seemed to be a little girl, and she seemed nice enough. Besides, it wasn't as if Sarah had a choice.

"Hey, some of my friends and I got trapped in here with a spell, can you help us get out?"

The flame girl touched Sarah's face, which hurt, but she healed quickly.

"You're a human. Why aren't you burning? My boyfriend burns whenever he touches me."

"I'm not a human, but my friends are, and they're probably dead. Look, no time for talking. I need your help!"

"Okay…"

The girl (Who, if you didn't realize it already, was Flame Princess) allowed Sarah to lead her back to where Ethan and Benny were knocked out. The flames were burning them slowly, even though Erica was working really hard to put the fire out, and their clothes were nothing but ash, but from the steady rise and fall of Ethan's chest, she knew that they were alive. Barely.

"Oh… They're humans. Well, you should get them out of here. Humans can't come into the Fire Kingdom without a spell on them."

"Yeah, we got here on accident. I'll explain later, but you need to help me! Where is the closest exit?"

The Flame Princess seemed stressed, but she motioned for Erica and Sarah to follow her. After picking up the boys, they did. Flame Princess glided out until she reached the grasslands, the girls trailing behind as fast as they could. Even with vampire speed, they couldn't catch up.

"Okay, put them down here."

Flame Princess instructed once they reached the grasslands.

Erica dropped Benny, while Sarah took care in making sure that Ethan was put down gently. Both of the boys had horrible burns all over their body. Flame Princess noticed that they were much worse than she had ever given Finn, and that almost made her smile, before she remembered that the two boys were dying.

"Oh, my glob… I don't know how to heal humans. I thought Finn was the last one on Earth!"

Flame Princess almost broke down into tears. Erica stopped her.

"Wait. There's only one human left on earth? What year is it?"

"Um… It's about one thousand years after the Great Mushroom war. Why?"

"What's the Great Mushroom war? Listen… We came from the past. That one accidentally sent us to the future, and I don't know how far into the future we are, but the Mushroom war, or whatever, hasn't even happened yet."

Erica told the flame girl. Flame Princess froze, but brushed off the thought. "I'll go get my boyfriend. He'll know what to do."

"Great. Little flame girl is going to get her boyfriend, the last human on earth. If we're stuck here, I call sucking his blood."

Erica told Sarah once Flame Princess ran off. Sarah started arguing with her about who should get the blood, but before they could finish, they showed up and the argument met an awkward end. A boy in a blue short sleeve shirt and blue shorts, with a strange bear hat and green backpack showed up. He looked pretty confused. Behind him followed a dog.

"Um, hi. My name is Finn the Human, and I'm a hero! FP just told me that she had found four humans… Are you them ?"

The dog spoke up right about then, which freaked Sarah out a little bit. "Hey, uh, why aren't you guys wearing clothes? Finn, give the girls some clothes…"

Finn blushed, and looked in his backpack. He threw Sarah and Erica some shirts and shorts that looked very similar to the pair that he was wearing. Humiliated, Sarah put them on, but Erica looked disgusted.

"Um, no. I am not wearing this. Got anything fashionable in that bag, Human?"

"Hey, you're a human, too, right? Anyways, the only other clothes I have are Jake's spider web pants. You can't have those."

Erica glared, but put on the boy's clothes. She was clearly NOT happy about it, though.

"Anyways, I am NOT a human. My friend and I are VAMPIRES! Those two are human, though."

"Oh… I have a vampire friend, Marceline."

Finn told them. He felt nauseous at the sight of the two burned boys. Jake, at the mention of vampires, jumped back. Marceline was okay, but these girls scared him more than she ever did.

"Well, can you heal them?"

Sarah asked, getting annoyed. (And hungry, she had never gotten any of the blood that Rory west out to grab)

"Well, I can't, but I know where a doctor's office is. And I know a really good scientist."

"And who would that be?"

Asked Erica, who was obviously annoyed.

"Princess Bubblegum."

Answered all three of the Oooians at once.

**Okay, well, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! (Also, don't worry, I'm not killing off Ethan and Benny)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bubblegum's News

**The Spell Gone Wrong **

** Chapter 2: Bubblegum's Tests**

** As I stated in the last chapter, I do NOT own Adventure Time. Oh, I also don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire… Out of those two, I think that I'd rather own Adventure Time.**

** Oh, and by the way, Ethan and Benny won't be awake until the next chapter.**

The Flame Kingdom was pretty far away from the Candy Kingdom, and the girls didn't want to carry Ethan and Benny the entire way there. (Plus, they didn't even know the way…) So, Finn helped the girls get the boys onto Jake's back, where they all sat. Once everyone was on, and they wouldn't fall off, Jake started moving. The ride to the candy kingdom wasn't long, but it was awkward and quiet. Sarah and Erica were silent because of what had happened with the boys, and Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess were quiet because the sight of the boys had disturbed them.

Once they were at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum walked outside. She saw Finn and Jake, but then realized that they weren't alone.

"Hey, Finn, Hey Jake… Who are they?"

"Well, this is Flame Princess…"

"No, silly, I meant the ones that I haven't met!"

"Oh, these are Sarah, Erica, Ethan, and Benny. Sarah and Erica are vampires, like Marceline, but Ethan and Benny are human, like me. They somehow… wound up in the Fire Kingdom, and the boys got burned. They really need a hospital."

"Oh! Don't they know that no human can go in there without a spell?"

"No! There's this crazy story… but right now we need to help these peeps."

"Okay. Jake, get them to the Candy Hospital. Finn, help the girls down."

Finn offered to help, but they declined the offer and flew down on their own. Bubblegum looked over the girls and grinned.

"Okay, I'm guessing those are Finn's clothes. Well, after we treat your friends, I'll get you some actual clothes."

"Oh, thank goodness! These clothes are SO stupid."

Finn looked at her with a pathetic look, and Erica shrugged. They then followed Jake to the hospital. It was about then that Sarah noticed that the ENTIRE kingdom was made of candy.

"Okay, what the heck is up with this city? Is this stuff real?"

She asked. Princess Bubblegum nodded, and bent down to the sidewalk. She picked up a chunk of sidewalk brittle and handed it to Sarah.

"Here, try some sidewalk brittle. But don't eat ANY of the ones that are alive… Or else you will be thrown in the dungeon."

Bubblegum's face turned grave and serious as she said this, and Erica's eyes widened. She didn't know why, but she was ACTUALLY afraid of this girl. Hmmm… How strange. The rest of the way to the hospital was taken up with Sarah and Erica explaining how they got there, and Flame Princess and Finn explaining what had happened since then. Soon enough, Bubblegum was caught up, and they arrived at the hospital.

Doctor Princess was the one who was at the front desk when they arrived. Jake shrunk down, and Erica and Sarah were dragging the boys.

"Hello, um, what do we have here?"

"Well, these two humans got poofed into the Fire Kingdom, along with these vampires… Anyways, the humans were seriously burned. Can you help?"

"Oh, yeah… Bring them into the main room." Doctor Princess turned to Nurse Pound cake. "Get me two hospital dresses, and some oxygen mask. These boys need some serious help!"

Nurse Pound cake ran off to get the things that Doctor Princess ordered. Sarah and Erica pulled the boys into the main hall, where there were many empty beds. After making sure that they would be comfortable, the girls returned to the waiting room.

"Well, they should be comfy… C'mon, Bubblegum, let's go get clothes!"

Erica exclaimed. Sarah shot her a dirty look, but Erica ignored it, looking eagerly at Bubblegum. She hated wearing this boy's clothes…

Bubblegum shrugged, deciding that there wouldn't be anything to do for them until they were treated. "Okay, everyone, we're going to go and get some clothes!"

"Um, Princess? Flame Princess and I wanted to go on a date… We were going to do that before these people came…"

"Oh, yeah, you guys can go do that."

"I was supposed to meet Lady Rainicorn!"

Jake informed the crowd, after Finn and Flame Princess ran off, Jake running close behind. After that, Princess Bubblegum shrugged. "Guess it's just you girls and me!"

Erica and Sarah followed the Princess to the kingdom. Once they got into Princess Bubblegum's walk in closet, Erica went crazy.

She went through about fifty different dresses and outfits before she found one that she thought was perfect. (Well, aside from the color, she wasn't crazy about pink.) Sarah, on the other hand, picked the first one she liked. Both girls changed into the dresses, and immediately felt uncomfortable. But since it was better than the tight, short boy clothes, they went with it.

"Okay, let's check back with the hospital."

That time, instead of walking through the entire town, they just took the Princess's bird, Morrow. It was a heck of a lot faster, and they got there in about five minutes.

Princess Bubblegum got Doctor Princess to let them into the main hallway, where the boys lay on their beds. They looked horrible, but better than they had an hour ago. That was partially because they were in hospital gowns and bandages, and partially because the masks on their faces were helping improve their condition.

"Okay, well, you girls can stay and watch them, or go out into the lobby and wait… But other than that, DO NOT LEAVE THE HOSPITAL! You really can't get lost. Now, I'm going to go run some tests on the boys…"

Sarah nodded and dragged Erica out of the room. They sat awkwardly in the waiting room, where some other patients waited. There was a guy who looked like a cookie playing checkers with an old candy corn person.

"Um, hi…"

Sarah said, talking to the cookie man. He looked up. That was when Sarah noticed that he was wearing a grown made of grass and a daisy.

He turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hey… Who're you?"

"I'm Sarah, a vampire… My friend got really hurt. Who're you?"

"I'm Baby-Snaps… So, anyways, Sarah, I was playing checkers…"

He turned back to his game, and Sarah walked away, glaring. She sat next to Erica, who was clutching her stomach.

"Um, Erica, what's wrong?"

"I'm SO hungry. I need some blood, but even in this hospital, I can't smell any!"

Sarah nodded, feeling her own hunger pains. They sat there for almost two hours, waiting for something to happen. After hour three, Flame Princess and Finn came back from their date. They sat down next to Erica.

"Hey, guys. How are your friends coming?"

Finn asked. Sarah shrugged. Erica was eyed Finn's neck hungrily, and Sarah elbowed her in the ribs. Only a few minutes after that, Princess Bubblegum burst into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Okay, I just ran some tests, and I found out that your friends can't survive in Ooo much longer!" Bubblegum informed the group. Sarah screamed.

"What? Why?"

She screamed. Bubblegum threw a holographic cube on the ground, which popped back up with a large screen. She pointed to a picture of Ethan and Benny.

"Okay, well, the boys are human, which would be fine- Finn lives here, and he's okay, but they don't have the same gene makeup as Finn. Finn's body is used to the small amount of radiation, but Ethan and Benny aren't. The Mushroom war let out a bunch of radiation into the air, and their bodies can't take it."

"Okay… so what can we do?" Asked Sarah, her eyes wide with fear. Bubblegum pulled up three more pictures on her holo-screen.

"Well, there are three options that would keep them alive. One is to remake them with candy flesh. The candy flesh is used to the radiation, and that would save them. It would also remake their skin, so they would be fine. The second option is to turn them into vampires, like you guys. Vampires are hard to kill, so the radiation wouldn't hurt them. The third option is to leave them hooked up to the gas mask. It filters the radiation, but I don't know if it'll ever let them wake up."

Sarah took in the news, and frowned. She sat down, and Bubblegum went back in the room.

**Chapter 2! Hope you like…**


	3. Chapter 3: Marceline's Crush

** The Spell Gone Wrong**

** Chapter 3: Marceline's Crush**

** I don't Adventure Time or My Babysitters a vampire. If I could choose which I could own, I would probably choose Adventure Time, since I love it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Hope you like it! And if you don't, tell me in the reviews!**

Weeks passed, and Ethan and Benny were still asleep, breathing in the tubes. Nothing had changed. They hadn't moved once. Sarah and Erica were getting worried, but there was nothing they could do. At least they got to live in the Candy Kingdom until something changed in their condition. After three weeks, though, something did change, but not with the boys.

One day, when everyone was visiting the hospital, (Literally everyone… Bubblegum, Erica, Sarah, Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, and Lady Rainicorn) the doors were thrown opened. Sarah volunteered to go check who it was- she couldn't stand watching the boys in that condition.

Whenever she saw the room, Sarah didn't see anything unusual at first. There were the usual patients, Baby-Snaps, Colonel Candy Corn, and the Tart Toter, and Doctor Princess and Nurse Pound Cake were sitting at the front desk. And then, she heard the hissing noise from the ceiling. She looked up, and there was a rocker chick girl, floating at the top of the room. Sarah screamed.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. I came because I heard that there were new vampires in Ooo. I'd like to tell them that I'm their queen."

"Um, Vampires are led by a council, not a queen."

"Not since before the Great Mushroom war, they aren't. Anyways, are you one of the new vampires?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm not going to bow down to you or anything…"

Marceline flew down to the ground, where she remained floating about a foot above the ground. This vampire was not like any of the other ones that she had met… Sarah could fly, but not float…

"Anyways, Finn informed me about you guys. There are two of you, right?"

"Yeah. My friend Erica and I are here because my friend- he's a human- got us transported here, and now we can't get back, since he's in a coma."

"Yeah, I didn't ask about that. I really just want you to lead me to the other vampire."

Sarah glared at the rude Queen, but led her into the main hallway, where everyone else was. She knew that Erica would knock this girl down a peg…

Everyone looked at them before anyone said anything. Finn smiled. "Hey, Marceline!" Jake also waved, but Bubblegum only gave her the cold shoulder. That was when Sarah started wondering if there was something seriously wrong with Marceline…

"Hey, Bonnibell. Are these the idiots that were in the Fire Kingdom without a spell to protect them?"

"They aren't idiots, Marceline, but yes, they are the humans. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I heard that there were two new vampires in Ooo. Where's the other one…?"

Erica stepped forwards, a glare on her face. She already hated the girl… Sarah could tell that this was NOT going to end well.

"I am. Why? What do you want?"

"I'm the queen of the vampires. I rule you, now, so… Sup?"

"Um, excuse me? You can't rule me, you aren't even as old as I am! Plus, the Vampires are ruled by a council!"

"Um, I bet I'm way older than you. I'm 1000 years old, the heir to the Nightosphere, and the Queen of the vampires! I can do whatever the glob I want! Besides, you two look weak."

"Well, yeah, there's only one human in Ooo, and we aren't allowed to drink his blood!"

"Why don't you just eat the color red? There's a bunch of stuff that you could suck the red out of… Hey, Bonnibell, get me some strawberries!"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes, but ran off to get some strawberries while Erica and Sarah looked at the Vampire Queen. "You can't eat a color… What an idiot!"

The last part was whispered to Sarah. Marceline rolled her eyes, and waited for Bubblegum to come back. When she did, Marceline took one of the strawberries and sucked all of the color out of it. She tossed the silver berry at her foot, and watched the girls look at her in awe. Sarah and Erica were so hungry that they grabbed the bag and sucked the color out.

"Thank you so much… We were starving!"

Sarah told Marceline. Grinning, Marceline floated over to the beds. She looked over the boys with intent.

"Hey, Finn, who's this one?"

She asked, pointing at Ethan.

"I think that one's name is Ethan. Why?"

"Oh, you know… He's kinda cute."

Finn nodded, and there was an intense silence, broken by Bubblegum, who was reading the boy's charts, scream.

"Oh, my glob! We have to do something with these guys soon, because they're going to die within a few days!"

Erica screamed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, either turn them into vampires, or tell me if you want me to convert them into candy people."

Erica smirked. "Oh, you should turn Benny into a candy person."

Princess Bubblegum ran off to get some science stuff for that. Sarah rolled her eyes at Erica, knowing that Benny definitely didn't want to be made of Candy. But if it was going to save his life, she guessed it would be okay. Right about then, Sarah came back with the stuff she needed to save Benny. She kicked the others out, and everyone was awkwardly sitting in the waiting room.

"So…" Marceline started awkwardly to Sarah and Erica. "What's that Ethan guy like?"

"Oh, he's a huge nerd. Always hangs out doing nerd stuff with Benny and Rory… He has a huge crush on Sarah, and lately he's been fighting all the evil in town."

Erica explained, laughing. Finn laughed a little bit. Sarah and Erica told them all about Ethan and Benny, and by the end of the explanation, Finn thought that they were "Rad" and Marceline had a crush on Ethan.

Hours later, Princess Bubblegum came out, looking exhausted. She informed them that he would be fine, and walked out.

They all rushed in the Main Hall to see Benny. He was still asleep, but in the way that he was actually sleeping more than in the way that he was in the coma. He was twitching around like he was in a dream, and in a few minutes, Benny sat up, panting. He looked around, and seemed confused.

"Who're you guys?"

**Woah… What's going to happen? Sorry that was such a short chapter, the next one is going to be a lot longer, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

** Chapter 4: The Awakening**

** I don't own either of the series that I am currently writing about. Did you honestly think I did? I mean… I'm on Fanfiction right now!**

Sarah and Erica hugged the boy. He looked at the other boys with a "YES!" look, and then realized that he had never met any of them in his life. He asked his question again, and this time, he got an answer.

"Well, I'm Finn, and this is my bud, Jake."

"That's okay, kid, but who are these fine ladies?"

Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline, and Bubblegum blushed all at once, but really, he only meant Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Well, the fire girl is Flame Princess, but she's MY girlfriend, so LAY OFF, dude!"

"No… not the kid. The LADIES!"

"Well, that's Lady Rainicorn, but she's Jake's girlfriend."

"NO! Dude, you must be stupid or something! I want to know the names of the hot chicks! The Pink one and the Gray one!"

Bubblegum and Marceline seemed both flattered and angry at Benny's description of them. "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen." Marceline told the boy, sucking the red out of an apple. Bubblegum stepped forwards. "My name is Princess Bubblegum. Your friend and you were somehow… transported into the Flame Kingdom… You got serious burns, and they took you here. We had to transform you into a candy person, so…"

That was when Benny looked down at his body, and saw that he was made of a hard candy substance. This made him scream.

"Dude! Why did you make me into a piece of candy! Whenever we go back to the past, someone might try to EAT me!"

Bubblegum shrugged. "Hey, we saved your life!"

Benny nodded, understanding. He then got out of the bed, and groaned when he looked at the hospital gown.

"Okay, but can I at least change out of this stupid gown? I mean, people are already going to make fun of me for being made of candy… I don't want to add this gown to it."

Bubblegum narrowed her eyes at the "Candy" part, but ran off to find clothes. Jake stretched to help her, making sure that it wouldn't be a stupid and girly outfit.

Marceline started asking Benny a few questions about Ethan. That was when Benny noticed that Ethan wasn't awake.

"Do you… do you think that Ethan will be okay?"

Benny asked. Marceline shrugged.

Benny was obviously in a panic. He didn't want his best friend to die in this weird place… What was he going to do? "Well, when is that hot princess going to be back so I can ask her?"

"Okay. One, she looked exhausted, so probably not until tomorrow at the earliest. And two, Bubblegum is a nerdy science girl. She would never be interested in a dweeb like you. I think she prefers heroes…"

Finn blushed and turned to Flame Princess. She was reassured by the smile he gave her, and they went back to the conversation.

After an hour, Finn and Jake were too tired to stay any longer, so they left. Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn got bored after their boyfriends were gone, so they left, too. For another hour Marceline asked about Ethan, but she was eventually tired enough to go and sleep, too. Benny, however, was not tired, so he decided to start introducing himself to the other candy people who were in the room. The first candy person he saw was a giant gingerbread man. He looked like he had a bite taken out of him.

"Um, hey dude. I'm Benny… I just became a candy person, so… What's up?"

"Oh, a new universe is created every day. Fluff is as fluff wants, and go to say hello to your cave man in the future."

Replied the obviously insane Gingerbread man. Benny backed away slowly. He turned to the only other person in the room, a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey, I'm Benny. Are you insane, like that guy?"

"Am I? Peace, my groundhog. How could a- Naw, I'm just messing with you. I'm not insane… I just got put here cause I fell off a cliff and they had to save me. I'm Baby-Snaps, the princess of this place."

Just when Benny thought that the guy was sane, he changed his mind. Was everyone here as weird as the people he had met so far? (Well, Bubblegum and Marceline weren't weird, but everyone else was)

"Um… how can you be the princess? I thought that that Bubblegum girl was the princess. And plus… you're a dude."

"Oh, man! Everyone tells me that I can't be a princess! You… Bubblegum! I wish you were more like that mail dog, Jake. He told me that I could be a princess, and he gave me this crown!"

"Oh, dude! Sorry… Jeeze. Anyways, what are you the princess of if Bubblegum is the princess of the Candy Kingdom?"

"I'm the princess of this hospital, dude!"

"Okay… want to play some checkers?"

"Sure."

They played checkers until both of the patients got tired and went to bed. Every game they played, Benny beat Baby-Snaps easily, but he did it in a way that made Baby-Snaps think that it was a fair game, and that he could eventually beat him.

In the morning, Benny woke up to see Princess Bubblegum running tests on Ethan.

"Oh, hey Benny. I was just running tests on your friend here. He seems like he has about two days left… We need to do something quick."

"Well don't turn him into a candy person! No offence, but it kind of sucks…"

"Well, if you feel that way, I suppose that we can do something else to save your friend. But really, we need to get one of the girls to turn him into a vampire…"

Benny nodded and waited for the girls to get back from their sleep. Erica and Sarah trudged in with slightly ruffled bubblegum clothing. All of Erica's was a silver color, since she had drunken the pink out of all of the clothes.

"Hey, girls!" Benny greeted them. Erica rolled her eyes, but Sarah gave the candy boy a hello. Bubblegum explained the situation with Ethan, and after a long talk with Erica, Sarah decided to turn him. Right when she was about to bite down, there was a hissing noise and everyone looked up to see Marceline.

"Hey. Can I do the honors?"

"Well, I know him better than you do, I think I should do it."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Sarah, it's just going to hurt him. Let the queen do it… It's not like you're starving. You drank the red out of that peppermint guy this morning."

This statement alarmed Princess Bubblegum, but she pushed it aside and stepped back, waiting for SOMEONE to bite the boy.

In the end, Marceline won the argument. She pulled her long, black hair back, and bit the boy. He twitched in his sleep, more action than he had done in the month that they had been here, and when Marceline took her fangs out of the boy's neck, he woke up immediately. Not twitching in pain, like he had when Jessie bit him, but just calm, laying in the bed with his eyes opened. He didn't look at the others. He just sat there. After a few minutes, he yawned, and everyone saw his fangs.

It had worked.

**Well? How was that? Hey… If you read this, please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explinations

** The Spell gone wrong**

** Chapter 5: Explanations**

** I do not own Adventure Time or My Babysitter's a vampire… If I did there would be longer Adventure Time episodes.**

** Flame Princess X Finn Fan: Thank you for reviewing! Good job on being the first one to review!**

** Brandon Vortex: Thank you! This is the next chapter, soyou can see now! I have a bunch of chapters planned, so you can see all of them soon.**

Sarah and Marceline shoved each other out of the way for a spot by Ethan's bed. Ethan sat up. He finally looked around, and gasped.

"Where are we?"

He asked Sarah, the first person that he recognized. Sarah rubbed her arm, trying to avoid the question. It had such a long answer… A long and confusing answer. But as Ethan looked around the room, each thing making him more and more confused, everyone knew that there was explaining to do.

"Well, remember Benny doing that spell?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the last thing I remember… But that was at Benny's house! Where the heck are we now?"

"Well, the spell was a time travel spell… It sent us into the REALLY distant future. And some nuclear destroyed the entire Earth… We were still in the same place that we were in, but some 1500 years in the future."

"So… this is where Benny's house was 1500 years in the… past?"

"No. We turned up in a kingdom made of fire, which almost killed you and Benny. We took you to this hospital… It's in the Candy Kingdom."

"Wait… a kingdom made of candy, and a kingdom made of fire? What the heck?"

This was where Princess Bubblegum stepped in. "After the Great Mushroom war, some things never went away. There was an always-burning fire invented for the war, and since it never burned out, it turned into the Fire Kingdom. Flame People evolved after that… Like Flame Princess."

Flame Princess waved at Ethan, who didn't seem completely comfortable with her existing, but wasn't freaking out.

"Well, this place is even weirder than White Chapel. I still don't understand the candy kingdom, though. What practical uses does candy have in war?"

"Oh, that isn't part of the war. It was genetically engineered by my great, great, great, great grandparents."

"Okay. Well, if we got almost killed by burns, why don't I have a single scar on my body? Was I asleep that long?"

"No, dude. You should have seen it! You were about to die from the radiation, so the girls fought over who got to bite you to turn you into a vampire and save your life! Marceline won… It was so cool, though…"

Ethan looked around franticly. He had heard his best friend's voice, but Benny wasn't in the room."

"Benny? Where are you?"

"Dude, I'm right here! Did you hear me? Two super hot girls were fighting over who got to turn you into a vampire!"

Ethan looked over, and saw someone who looked sort of like Benny. He screamed a little bit. "Benny! What happened to you?!"

"Oh… Same thing that happened to you, except instead of turning me into a Vampire, like I would have wanted, they turned me into a freaking candy person. It's sort of lame, but…" Benny leaned in and whispered "It has its perks. Bonnie is a candy person, too."

Ethan nodded in confusion. "Who's Bonnie?"

"My name is Bonnibell Bubblegum. But, please, call me Princess…. Or PB, or anything OTHER than Bonnie. I don't particularly like it."

"Oh… okay. Well, can I meet everyone else?"

"Yeah…"

Finn ran into the hall to get everyone. In a few minutes, the hall was full of the people that he had no idea existed. They all looked so… weird.

"Well, as I've already said, my name is Princess Bubblegum. I was responsible for keeping you alive so long, although it was Marceline who really saved you…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes when Marceline floated over lazily. But she stepped back to let the vampire talk.

"Hey, I'm Marceline, the vampire queen. Sup?"

Ethan blushed a little bit as she winked and floated to the back of the room. He was sort of relieved when the kid in the weird hat walked up. In the last three years, he had barely met the amount of hot girls that he had seen in the last day alone.

"Hey! I'm Finn. Nice to meet you, my bud."

Ethan nodded awkwardly at the kid, and looked at the rest of the room. Okay, so that was a weird version of Benny, there was a hot candy girl, the princess, and then there was an even hotter vampire, Marceline. That kid was called Finn. Over there were the regular Erica and Sarah. There were only a few more people left… The strange ones.

The girl that was on fire stepped forwards next. She would have been sort of cute if he were 13, but since he wasn't, she was just a kid.

"I'm the Flame Princess, princess of the Fire kingdom. I was the one who your friend found… I helped them get you out."

She stepped back and stood next to Finn. Did they have a thing? Ethan shook it from his mind… It didn't concern him. A weird looking bulldog stepped forwards.

"My name's Jake. I'm Finn's best friend! What's up, man?"

"Hey…" He wasn't exactly comfortable with talking dogs, but Jake seemed cool enough. A weird rainbow-unicorn walked up behind him. "Oh, and this is Lady! She's a Rainicorn, and she's MY girlfriend, so LAY OFF!"

Ethan laughed a little bit. "Don't worry, dude. I'm horrible with girls."

Now that Ethan had been introduced to everyone, he really just wanted to catch up with his best friend. Everyone got the hint, and soon he was alone with Benny.

"Dude… This place is so weird."

Ethan told his buddy. Nothing was the same… Even Benny was made of candy, for Pete's sake! They talked for about thirty minutes, Benny filling Ethan in on things the others weren't going to tell him, like how Marceline seemed to think he was hot, or how he had a crush on Bubblegum. And then, Bubblegum opened the door.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but I had to inform you that since both of you boys are awake now, you can't stay here any longer, and you have to find your own place. You can stay here a few more days, but after that, I'll give you some money so you can find your own place. I already informed Erica and Sarah."

"Oh… okay…"

She left the room, and Ethan and Benny groaned. They had to find their own house?

**Well? What do you think? Will they be able to find a place to live? Find out in the next chapter! R&R, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6: House Hunting

The Spell Gone Wrong

Chapter 6: House hunting

Well, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I have no ownership over Adventure Time or My Babysitter's a vampire. If I did, I would not be on Fanfiction right now, would I?

Flame Princess X Finn Fan: No, it's totally fine that you review my story a lot. As long as I'm getting reviews, I'm happy about it!

A few days later, after Ethan's health was totally regained, Princess Bubblegum gave the group of four a good amount of money and sent them on their way. She apologized before leaving.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry I have to send you on your way, but you aren't sick anymore, and the beds you were taking were going to be needed soon. Visit often, though!"

"Wait, I get why you're throwing the nerds out, but why are you kicking Sarah and me out?"

"Well, don't you want to stay with your friends?"

"No!" Sarah stepped on Erica's foot. "Well, yes… I guess, if we have to."

"Well, see you later guys! If you want to visit, just come to the tree house! We'll have a totes awesome party!"

Finn waved goodbye, and he and Jake set off to go back to the tree fort. After everyone said their goodbyes, most of them wanting them to visit, Sarah, Erica, Ethan and Benny were left alone. Benny sighed.

"I wish we could just stay here…"

"Yeah. Or go home."

Benny spoke words that everyone had been avoiding since they had got there. No one wanted to remember that they had another life, that people were missing them… Everyone frowned at the ground for a minute, and then looked up again, at the same exact time.

"Woah… That was weird. Anyways, I guess we should try to find a place to live, huh?"

Everyone agreed, and they started off walking around the candy kingdom. There were no houses for sale, and the only hotel they found was on what one might call the "Bad part of town". That was when Ethan suggested that they looked outside the Candy Kingdom.

Since no one had a better idea, they set off to look. It was very similar to what had happened when Finn and Jake were kicked out of the tree fort. Failure after failure after failure. Finally, they were too exhausted to try to look anymore, and the sun was completely down.

"Well, where are we going to stay tonight?"

Erica asked. She was NOT amused by the thought of sleeping on the cold, hard ground in the Grasslands, which was where they were now. Ethan flew up, using his vampire powers, to check to see if there were any buildings nearby. Seeing nothing for miles and miles, he flew back down, un amused.

"There was nothing as far as I could see. Just grass and the occasional tree. Where are we going to stay?"

"Well, let's go to one of those trees and hope for the best."

Sarah replied in defeat. Erica was clearly disgusted by the idea, but she went along with it, and soon they found a monstrous tree. It was so big that it could have passed off as a building, but it seemed impossible to climb. They could fly up…

Ethan dragged Benny up the tree, the girls already up. Even as a vampire, Ethan was weak… In the tree, there were quite a few good spaces for sleeping without fear for falling, and it seemed like there were no wild animals around. In defeat, the group of four fell asleep.

They were awaken in the night by a screaming noise. Benny was being carried away by… some sort of monster! Sarah, Ethan, and Erica tried to fight it off, (Mostly Sarah and Ethan, since Erica never particularly liked the boy, and plus, she was TIRED) but it was too powerful for them. Since they couldn't do anything about the giant monster, they tried to pull Benny from its grip. Also to no avail.

After a half hour of pulling and screams, there was a loud yell from somewhere in the dark. It was Finn and Jake!

Finn and Jake punched and kicked the monster away until it was crying. He then helped Benny to his feet. There had been no serious damage to his person, but he looked like he was in some pain.

"Yo, bro. Are you okay? That monster seemed to jack you up pretty good."

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'm fine, but why did that monster just come out of nowhere and try to eat me?"

"Oh, because you're made of Candy. Why did you guys sleep outside? Peebles gave you money for a house."

"Yeah, we couldn't find a house, kid. Do you know how hard it is?"

"Yeah… One time we got kicked out of the tree fort, and it was IMPOSSIBLE to find a place. Maybe you guys should come sleep over at our house, so you don't get attacked again."

"Aw, Finn, do we have to let them?"

"Jake! Of course we do!"

Finn turned back to the group, who were nodding enthusiastically. They did NOT want to get attacked again, and plus, they were tired of sleeping outside after the first night. So Finn lead the others back to the tree house, where they immediately fell asleep once Finn got them blankets.

In the morning, Finn and Jake made cereal and bacon pancakes for breakfast. Benny and Ethan ate like pigs, chowing through three courses. Sarah and Erica were more polite, and only ate one course. Finn and Jake, of course, ate like normal.

"Hey, Finn. Where can we find a good place to live? I mean… We looked all day yesterday, and there was NO room anywhere!"

"Well, you dudes could live with us…"

"Finn!"

"Hey, it'll only be for a little while, right, guys? And plus, these guys are totally cool! C'mon, Jake. Please?"

Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny looked at Jake with a pleading expression. He rolled his eyes, but shrugged. The group of four cheered. They would get to stay! Benny handed the bag of money to Jake, who went downstairs to put it in the treasure room. All he could say was that it better not end up like that bear did…

Okay! That was the chapter! They get to live with Finn and Jake for a while! Hope you like… R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: The Dating Game

** The Spell Gone Wrong**

** Chapter 7: The Dating Game**

** Well, I do not own either Adventure Time or My Babysitter's a Vampire. Seriously, I think I would know if I did… I would probably be a lot richer. **

** Flame Princess X Finn Fan: Thank you! It means so much for your continued support for this story.**

** Brandon Vortex: Thank you also! **

After a few days, the girls started to notice how sticky the gummy clothes got.

"We need new outfits. C'mon, Sarah, let's go back to the Candy Kingdom to get more! It'll be so much fun…"

Erica pulled Sarah out the door, and they went off at vampire speed to the Candy Kingdom. A few hours later, Finn and Jake apparently got bored and went off to Adventure. That left Benny and Ethan alone, and they decided to do exactly what they always did: play video games. It was a little different, seeing that none of the games were too violent, and the game system sometimes talked to them…

They played without talking to each other, for a while. But then, the games got dumber and dumber, and they needed to do something else.

"Dude… did you hear me the other day? I guess you were still in pain from the vampire venom, but it was so cool. Sarah and Marceline were totally fighting over you… in a way. She totally has a crush on you, dude."

"Awesome… She's pretty hot. I think I might… like her."

"Dude, what about Sarah?"

"Well… I don't know. Maybe since she turned me down so much… I'm over her. It's like that dog was telling us about Finn. He used to have a crush of Bubblegum, right? Well, she pushed him down, and now he likes Flame Princess."

"Yeah… why did he tell us that?"

"People are weird here, I guess. Anyways, Marceline DOES like me, and she's hotter than Sarah."

Ethan told his friend, who shrugged in agreement. His eyes then light up.

"You know, Marceline is sort of hot, but she's a vampire! We see those all the time… Now, pink girls made of super sweet bubblegum, now THAT we don't see. Plus, she's hotter…"

"No, way dude. Plus, she's a princess! She would never like a freak like you!"

"Marceline is a Queen."

"Yeah, but you already said she liked me!"

That was the start of the long, hilarious argument between which girl was cuter, and in the end, neither boy won, since Erica and Sarah came back at the exact moment when the argument was getting pretty heated.  
"Hey, guys. PB took us to get some clothes from Marceline's house. What do you think?"

Sarah and Erica came in wearing why-wolf hide dresses and sun hats. (Those were for protection.) Ethan nodded at them, and Benny glanced at them, but back to Ethan, ready to start the argument again.

"Dude, so as I was saying, Bubblegum made that little Finn dude fall in love…"

"So did the fire chick. That doesn't mean ANYTHING."

Sarah and Erica walked over. They seemed sort of confused.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Hissed Erica, who had pretty much figured it out. Those little NERDS had crushes on Oooians, and that meant that they didn't have crushes on her and Sarah. Normally, this would make her elated, but when there seemed to be a lack of boys…NOT COOL.

"Oh, we were just talking about how SMOKIN HOT Bubblegum is."

"Marceline is cuter…"

"Wait. I thought that you dweebs had crushes on Sarah and me!"

"Well, we did, but you guys never liked us back, so… And plus, these girls actually like us!"

Erica was obviously steaming mad. She did NOT like being dumped by a dweeb… It was humiliating, and plus, she had NO other guys in this weird future place. Seeing the explosion that was about to happen, Ethan backed out of the room. Benny followed him, and it seemed like Erica was going to come after them, but that was when Finn and Jake came home.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Nothing! Hey, um… what did you guys fight today?"

Asked Benny, trying to change the subject so Erica wouldn't kill him. Finn's eyes light up. It was obvious that he liked talking about his adventures.

"Well, the Ice King took off with Princess Bubblegum again… That dweeb is always stealing princesses! We fought him, and beat him up until he begged for mercy. And then we took Princess Bubblegum back to the Candy Kingdom."

"Oh… so, who's this Ice King? Is he evil?"

"Nah, not really. He steals princesses because he was changed by this magical crown that he found. That was before the Great Mushroom war. His name used to be Simon Petricov."

"No way! We KNOW Simon Petricov."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a teacher at our school. He's thinking about quitting to study artifacts… Weird, huh?"

"Dude! When you go back, warn him about the crown… Or don't. It might make him crazy, but at least it'll save his life…"

They talked about the ice king for a while, and Ethan was disturbed that the nice, science loving teacher became a freak princess-crazy freak, longing for his lost love, his "Princess". It didn't seem right.

Sarah and Erica got in on the conversation, later. They, too felt bad for him.

"Hey, do you think if he saw us, it would jolt his memory back?"

"Doubt it. He saw his old self on video one time, but nothing happened in his mind. He was just 'I used to be a nerd!'"

Sarah nodded, and they all went to bed. It might have been early, but everyone was sort of sad for the Ice King, and depressed that they couldn't help him. Once they were in the bedroom that Finn had lent to the boys, Ethan and Benny began their argument again, but this time they were whispering so the girls didn't listen in.

**Okay, well, that's that. Hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8: The drive in Movie

Paste your docum

**The Spell Gone Wrong**

** Chapter 8: The Drive in Movie**

** I do not own either of the series that I'm writing for here. I hope that was understood…**

** This chapter and the one before it are mainly filler to show how the relationships are getting along. They have a little bit of fluff, so I hope you guys like that! **

About three days later, Ethan noticed Finn pacing around the house, talking to himself like a mad man. He went up to the kid and pulled him aside.

"Dude, why are you pacing? Did one of your adventures go wrong or something?"

Ethan asked, wondering if he was going to have to come in and save the day. Right when he was getting a little peace and quiet, too… Life wasn't fair to him… Not fair AT ALL… Ethan almost screamed, but then Finn's answer came, and he relaxed.

"Naw, man. I'm just worried about asking my girlfriend to go with me to the drive in movie in a few days. I went to the last one with a friend, and it was boring then, but now they fixed the rips, and I want to take Flame Princess."

"Well, why are you worried then? You're cool, and she's already your girlfriend… Just ask her!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Finn ran off, and Ethan heard a door slam. He guessed that Finn was going to the Flame Kingdom to ask right away. After a few minutes, Ethan got bored, so he went downstairs. Jake and Benny were playing against each other on Beemo, and since Jake played the game WAY more, he was winning. Ethan watched his best friend fail epically at the game for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Hey, Jake. What is the drive in movie night that Finn was talking about?"

Jake looked up, after pausing the game.

"Oh, that's a date night sort of thing. You have to bring a date, and last time, Finn took Marceline, as a friend. They sort of ruined it for everyone for ripping the screen…"

"Oh… He just ran off to ask Flame Princess to go with him. Are you going to go?"

"Oh, yeah, man! I never miss a date night with Lady Rainicorn!"

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Ethan left the room, thinking about his plan. He was going to ask Marceline. And NOT as "Just Friends", like Finn had…

But first, he would need directions to her house. He had NO idea where it was… And since Jake was playing the video game, Ethan had to wait until it was done. Which took a lot longer than he thought it would… Stupid video game. Didn't Jake know that he needed help?

Finally, the game was over. Jake went into the kitchen to cook dinner, and on the way, Ethan floated with him.

"Hey, dude. What do you need?"

Asked Jake. Ethan was nervous… But he had to do this. He had to be cooler than he was back at home, and get Marceline to go out with him!

"I was, uh… just wondering where Marceline lives… You know…"

Jake's face twisted into a weird type of smile. "Oooh! You like Marceline, don't you?"

Ethan shrugged. "Yeah, I was going to ask her to that thing you guys were talking about… The drive in. Where's her house?"

Ethan asked a second time. Jake smiled.

"I'll take you over there in a sec… After I make some tofu human…"

Ethan reeled. "Tofu human? It tastes like HUMANS?"

"Yeah, but it's so good. Even Finn likes it!"

Ethan nodded, but to himself he swore that he was NOT going to try that. He would stick to sucking the color out of red things.

Ethan waited another excruciating thirty minutes while Jake cooked tofu human. It smelled like chicken, but Ethan wasn't taking any chances… Finally, Jake came walking in, ready to take Ethan to Marceline's house.

Jake morphed into a bigger version of himself, and Ethan flew onto his back. Jake took off towards the mountain range, and finally stopped at the mouth of a cave. Jake shrunk down to the size of an ant, and crawled into Ethan's pocket.

"I'll watch you from in here. Marceline lives in that cave."

Ethan nodded, and flew in, trying to gain confidence. That was when he saw what Marceline's house looked like… And it wasn't anything like he had expected.

Though the shock that Marceline lived in a pink house dulled his senses a little bit, he flew up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes, Marceline answered.

"Hey, Ethan. Why are you here?"

She asked, making Ethan feel somewhat bad. Didn't she want him to be there?

"Um… Well, you know that… Drive in movie in a few days? Well, I was wondering… If you would maybe go with me?"

Marceline grinned. She had been hoping that he would ask her…

"Oh, yeah, sure. I don't have anything going on that night, so… whateves."

Ethan grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks! Well, uh… see you later…"

Marceline nodded, and Ethan ran out of the cave. He did an awkward little dance, and smiled. She was going to go with him! YES!

Meanwhile, Finn had gotten home to find that neither of the boys were there. Ethan was on him way back with Jake, and Benny, who had overheard the thing about movie night, was going to go ask Princess Bubblegum. Finn didn't mind much… He was going to write another poem for Flame Princess, who had agreed to go with him to the movie.

Benny was in the candy kingdom limits. He had run all the way there, which was strange for a candy person, even if he did have pretty flexible limbs. He was sweating what seemed to be sugar water, but the castle was in his sights.

There it was! The castle… Benny knocked on the door, which was made from some hard candy. The little peppermint guy opened the door.

"What is it, my good sir?"

Benny gulped. "I, uh, want to see the princess…"

The peppermint nodded. "Right this way!" He led him into the kingdom, and up to Princess Bubblegum's room.

"Princess, a young man is here to see you!"

"Well, let me see him, Peppermint Butler!"

Benny walked into the room, and saw Princess Bubblegum in a jumpsuit. It suited her nicely, but Benny couldn't stare at her. He had to keep his cool, get the princess to agree to go with him.

"Hey, um… Princess. Well, there's that thing, that movie, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Well, sure, silly! It sounds fun! I'll see you then!"

Benny grinned, and left the candy kingdom. Bubblegum was grinning, too.

**Well, did you like it? Again, that was just a fluffy little thing. **

ent here...


	9. Chapter 9: Going to the Movies

** The Spell Gone Wrong**

** Well, I suppose it is ONLY right to tell you that I do NOT own Adventure Time OR My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

** Hey, guys… I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I was super busy… Anyways, I'm going to try really hard to work on all my stories and have a few new chapters up by the end of the day. I feel REALLY bad….**

Ethan was nervous as he walked up to Marceline's cave. When he knocked on the door, the girl who answered was someone that he hardly recognized.

Of course, it was Marceline ,but she looked so… different. That was mostly because Ethan had only seen the vampire during the day. During the day, she wore so much stuff to cover up her body from the sun's burns. Now…

Marceline was wearing a furry dress (It was why-wolf hide) with red and black striped socks. The dress was strapless, and her arms and shoulders were completely uncovered. She had an umbrella in her hand, but it was closed. In Ethan's opinion, she was stunning.

"Sup, Ethan? Ready to go see that movie? I heard that they're playing Heat Signature. I've seen that movie about three hundred times, literally, but I think it still might be some fun"

"Um… Yeah, sure. We could either walk the entire way there, or wait for Jake, his girlfriend, Finn, and his girlfriend to show up to give us a ride. Sorry… that's all I can do."

"Well, I guess we could just wait for Finn and Jake. They're cool, I guess. Besides, I haven't seen a flame person since I went to the Flame Kingdom about five hundred years ago. WAY before Flame Princess…"

Ethan nodded awkwardly. He had forgotten that this beautiful, young looking girl was actually about 1000.

They sat there for a little bit. Marceline kept her cool, asking questions about what the world was like pre-Mushroom war. She had been there… but didn't remember it that well. Ethan, however remembered it perfectly.

Soon enough the others turned up to go to the movie. Benny, of course, hadn't come with them. He had decided to walk to Bubblegum's castle and walk with her there. Ethan and Marceline boarded the dog, sitting next to Finn and Flame Princess. Lady Rainicorn was flying along side Jake, and they were talking in Korean.

"So… Finn. When did you meet Flame Princess?"

Ethan asked, trying to get a conversation going between everyone. Finn looked up, but it was Jake who answered.

"Well, when Princess Bubblegum dumped him, I went to set him up with another Princess. Flame Princess was the first girl that I met… I almost thought that it wasn't going so well, but Finn fell in love with her."

"Bubblegum and Finn were going out?"

"Naw… Bonnie never liked Finn. But this little dork was in love with her… Anyways, Flame Princess is more his type. Bonnibell doesn't even deserve this little dude."

"Oh, yeah. She pushed him off."

Marceline laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time. Flame Princess and Finn were blushing a little bit.

"Wow… Bubblegum seems like she's so nice. She really pushed him off? That seems so horrible."

"Bonnie seems like such a princess. Well, I know her better than you guys, and I know that she's a little…"

Finn clasped his hand over her mouth. Marceline fought him for a few seconds before getting free. "Dude! What the flop? I was just going to say that she was a total…" Finn clasped his hand over her mouth again, and pointed downwards. They were standing still… Right next to Benny and Bonnie.

_A few minutes earlier_

Benny stood outside of the castle, trying to keep his cool. This was going to be his first date ever! And it would be with a princess! Benny tried to use his wizard powers to conjure up a bouquet of roses, but even that simple spell wouldn't work.

"Dang it! This stupid candy junk is jacking up my powers!"

He whined. That happened to be the time that an offended looking Peppermint Butler came outside. "Excuse me, sir. Princess Bubblegum is on her way downstairs."

Benny nodded, sort of embarrassed that the little Peppermint dude had heard his "Stupid Candy" talk. If he told Bubblegum… that would probably be the last of the dates.

Right when Benny was about to space out, Bubblegum walked down the stairs. She was beautiful in her own right before… But NOW… Benny gaped at her.

Bubblegum was no longer wearing her traditional princess dress. She was now wearing a short, hot pink dress with spaghetti straps. It ended before her knees. Her long hair wasn't so long anymore, and it had curls.

"He-hey Princess. Wanna get going?"

Benny stuttered. Bubblegum giggled, and they set off to the movies.

_Regular Time_

Benny was glaring at Ethan and Marceline. Bubblegum was clenching her fists in anger. She was about to kill the vampire…

"Hey… Bonnibell. What's up?"

Marceline laughed. This, of course made Bonnibell even more angry. Jake dipped down to let Bubblegum and Benny on, but Bubblegum shook her head angrily. "I think that I would like to ride on Lady Rainicorn. So I don't have to sit next to the Vampire Queen."

Marceline was getting an evil eye, which she chose to ignore. Bubblegum and Benny got onto Lady Rainicorn, who smiled slightly, but didn't say anything to either of them. They moved along to the movie in an awkward silence.

It didn't take very long to get to the Drive in Movie, but it was a awkward trip, since after Benny and Bonnibell showed up no one felt like talking.

The drive in made Marceline laugh a little, and when Finn asked what she was laughing about, she pointed to the screen. It had stitches all the way up, which were from Marceline and Finn ripping through it last time they went.

Everyone parted ways to make sure that they could have privacy during the movie. Finn and Flame Princess went to a darker part of the place, while Jake and Lady sat down on the first car they saw. Benny and Bubblegum were more awkward about it, but Bubblegum laughed a little bit and sat down with Benny. Marceline and Ethan were the most awkward.

"Umm… Do you want to sit down somewhere dude?"

Marceline laughed and floated over to a car, pulling Ethan through the air. When her hand touched his arm, Ethan had a sudden vision. It was on demons and flames, and in the middle of all of this was Marceline and a freakish monster, Marceline smiling up at it. He snapped back to reality with a painful smack. That had been Marceline.

"Dude… you just zoned out! What the heck was that?"

Benny rushed over. "He just had a vision. There must be something messed up with Marceline!"

"Yeah, but everyone already knew that." Bonnie said, walking up after him. They all looked at Ethan, wondering what the vision was.

"Well, whenever I touch something with significance or something supernatural meaning, I can see the history of it. When Marceline grabbed my arm to pull me over here, I saw… Fire. And demons… And then there was Marceline and this giant monster thing. What did that mean, Marceline?"

Finn jumped into the answer. "Oh, you saw the Nightosphere! It's this place that demons are put. Me and Jake were trapped in there once. The monster was probably Marceline's Dad, Hunson Abadeer. He rules the Nightosphere."

"I thought you were a vampire."

"I am. But I used to be a demon until the Vampire King bit me. I killed him a while ago, though. He was really rude."

Ethan nodded awkwardly. They went back to watching the movie on their own cars. Instead of vomiting, like last time, Finn and Flame Princess enjoyed the movies, even though they didn't pay attention much. Jake and Lady were kissing even more than they did. Ethan and Marceline mainly watched the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Benny reached out to Bubblegum's hand, and she took it. They held hands through the rest of the night.

Once the movie was over, the little group stood in a clump. Finn and Flame Princess smiled at each other.

"Bye, Finn."

Flame Princess ran off in the flame way that she always used. Jake and Lady kissed for the last time before Lady flew away. Finally, it was just Finn, Jake, Ethan, Benny, Bubblegum, and Marceline."

"Um… bye, Princess."

Bubblegum winked and let go of Benny's hand. "SKREE!"

Morrow dropped down and she caught a ride on him. After that, Ethan looked at Marceline. "I… guess this is goodbye."

"Later, Ethan." She kissed him on the cheek, and Ethan blushed. The boys got on Jake, and went back to the tree house, talking about which one of their girlfriend's was the hottest.

When they got home, Erica and Sarah were waiting. "Where did you dorks go?"

"We were at the drive in movies, with Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline. It was tops cool!"

Finn told the girls. The other guys nodded, remembering their time. Sarah looked sort of put out by this remark, but Erica looked downright MAD. She was worse than how Bubblegum looked earlier when she saw Marceline making fun of her.

"You little dorks are trying to replace us with those WEIRDOES?"

Erica glared. This was when Ethan decided to stand up for himself.

"Chill out, Erica! You guys never liked us. And now, we found girlfriends! Seriously, dude, stop freaking out."

**Well, I guess that's the chapter. It doesn't make up for not uploading in a while, but it's ready! Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Spell Gone Wrong**

** Chapter 10: The End**

** Well, this is the last chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I have other stories to work on, but I really hope this ending doesn't sound lame or cliché or something. Anyways, yeah, I have school coming up, so I thought it was best that I only work on one story at a time, and I like my other one, Story From Ooo High, better than this. However, I may make a sequel, so if you like this, don't stop reading my stories….**

** I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or Adventure Time. This is the last chapter. I think we've established this.**

A few days after the movies, there was something strange happening. Ethan kept having visions that meant nothing to him, just by touching random things.

When he sat down to eat cereal with the boys, just touching the spoon sent of a vision of a swirling vortex. He asked Finn and Jake about the spoon, but they just knew that they got it from a demon beast that was stealing spoons. Any spoons that they couldn't return to the original owners, they kept.

That one didn't make sense to Ethan, but he did decide that if it was of an unknown place, it could open portals or something… It might be a magic spoon! But the next one made less sense. He brushed his hand against Erica, and saw Rory and Grandma Weir!

Finn wasn't concerned about the images, and neither was Jake. They just thought that they were worthless, but Ethan and Benny knew better. His visions were ALWAYS important, but what did these mean?

The answer came a few days later, when both Bubblegum and Marceline ran to the tree fort at the same time.

"Guys, I need to talk to Ethan!"

They said at the same time. Ethan walked downstairs to see what they wanted. "Um… Hey, guys. What's up?"

Bubblegum ran up to him with a worried look. "I've been doing some science, and there seems to be some breach in the Time Continuum… This is bad."

"Well, when we came here, it was through a time breach."

"No. This is a different one, a seriously powerful magic one. Way worse than what happened with you guys…"

Ethan bit his lip. This might be bad… "Well, can you tell when it is going to happen? Or… why?"

"No, not really, but it seems that they're following you guys! Do you have any enemies? That could move through time?"

"Well, Benny and I have this enemy, but he's a vampire, not a magician, like Benny. The only person I know of that's a magician, other than Benny, is his Grandmother, Mrs. Weir, and I don't know why she would hate us."

"Well, do you think Benny might be trying to bring someone back from the past without going back to the past? That might cause this…"

"No, he lost his powers when you re-created him out of Candy."

Through this entire conversation, Marceline seemed to be getting more and more urgent. "Hey, um… Ethan? This is important. My Dad, he heard about you, and I think he may be coming to get you. You need to get out of here, because you do NOT want to be stuck in the Nightosphere."

Ethan fainted. All of this science, magic, Nightosphere was too much for him to handle. He just couldn't take it, and passed out.

"What? Hey… Where am I?"

He asked once he was awake again. It seemed like there was a type of black stone around him, plus fire outside of that. Marceline appeared at the end of her bed, followed by a man that was wearing a business suit.

"Dad! I can't believe you! He was KNOCKED OUT, and you took him to the Nightosphere!"

"Well, if he's dating my daughter, I have to make sure that he's okay! And not, you know, filled with goodness. I couldn't let anyone filled with goodness date my daughter, could I?"

"Well, you liked Finn, and he was like… totally good."

"Yes, but you weren't dating him! This is DIFFERENT… Besides, he was filled with Chaotic Evil at least once, right?"

"Whatever, dad."

Marceline looked back at Ethan, who grasped the situation. He was knocked out, and Marceline's dad took him to the Nightosphere. He got out of the bed, and walked over.

"Um… Marceline? Where are we?" Ethan asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Oh, Ethan… this is the Nightosphere."

"Well, then… Is this your dad?"

"Yes! I am Hunson Abadeer, the ruler of the Nightosphere. I have brought you here to make sure that you aren't good."

There was a tone in his voice that made Ethan sure that he would kill him if he didn't seem evil enough to date Marceline. He was also pretty sure that he might freak out if he lied…This might be hard.

"Well… um… What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay in the Nightosphere for an entire day… And not freak out! Marceline will take you on a tour."

He called one of the blood mist clouds, which Marceline boarded. She motioned for Ethan to go with her.

"Well… Okay." He got on the blood mist cloud, and it flew off. Marceline looked at Ethan apologetically.

"I am SO sorry that you have to go through this, dude. If I could talk my dad out of it, I would, but he does this to all my boyfriends. That's actually how I met The Vampire King, and Ash had to go through this…"

"It's okay… Let's get this over with."

Marceline nodded, and told the blood mist cloud to get going. They started to fly over the Nightosphere. The first thing that they saw was a line of demons.

"What are they there for?"

"Oh, they want to talk to my dad. They'll never get to…"

Ethan nodded. They came across to the main Nightosphere. It was all fire and demons, but from above, if actually looked kind of… cool? Ethan tried to shake the thought. It was horrible, right? All of that torture and stuff… What was wrong with him?

Marceline slipped her hand into Ethan's. That was when he saw a vision.

It was him and her, but he had a psychotic look on his face, and was wearing a business suit similar to Hunson Abadeer's. At the end of the vision, he saw what seemed to be a deranged wedding scene, surrounded by fire and such. There were Demons, and Ghosts, and all of the likes of that in there. He then woke up.

"Marceline! I just… had a vision..."

He gasped. Marceline asked him what it was about, but he didn't tell her. He decided that he would make it happen as soon as he could.

The change over Ethan was almost instant. He let himself be impressed by the crazy evilness of the entire Nightosphere.

Hunson Abadeer, who was watching through a power that he possessed, was pretty impressed. How could he have thought that this boy was good? He was totally filled with Chaotic Evil… Maybe a little too filled with it…

They returned after a few hours. Marceline was impressed that he actually thought that some of it was cool, since it was mostly her dad who ever thought that. Maybe she would be allowed to date him…

They looked at each other as they stepped off the blood mist cloud. Hunson Abadeer looked at them. "Well, done, Ethan. I suppose that you can date my daughter now…"

"No, sir."

Hunson narrowed his eyes, and looked at Ethan. "What do you mean, no sir?"

"I don't want to date her. I want her to MARRY me."

Marceline laughed as Hunson passed out on the floor. She took him to a portal, and they jumped in. It led right back to the tree house, where Finn, Benny, Jake, and everyone else were waiting for them.

"Sup, guys? What happened?"

"Oh, my dad captured Ethan. It's a long story, really…"

She giggled at the memory, but no one asked why. Soon after, they went back to regular life, but with Marceline there.

At about five o'clock, there was a swirling noise. It was getting louder, and louder, until there was a portal opening out of the breakfast spoon. Finn looked at it, and was about to jump in, but Marceline stopped him.

"It's probably my dad. He was PRETTY mad earlier…"

But it wasn't him. It was a woman with gray hair and a vampire boy. They hopped out of the portal a few seconds after Marceline stopped Finn from jumping in.

"Hey, guys! We came here to save you!"

Rory exclaimed. "Yes… get in the portal, everyone… Otherwise, we'll all get stuck here."

Grandmother Weir told them. Erica and Sarah didn't hesitate. They jumped right in. But even as everyone stared, Benny thought of PB, and Ethan looked at Marceline, and the choice was obvious.

"We have to stay here."

"WHAT?"

"Well…. Princess Bubblegum is my girlfriend, and Marceline is Ethan's! We have to stay for them! It's the first time we've ever gotten girlfriends."

Grandma Weir nodded solomly.

"I suppose…"

She and Rory jumped back into the portal.

**Well, that's the end of that story! Thanks for reading, come again!**


End file.
